Farewell
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Sailor Starlights are going to make for their home planet after final battle with Galaxia. Will Usagi show her true feelings for Seiya at last? Of course she will XD Alternative ending of 200 ep.


All the Sailor Senshi stood on the rooftop, gathered around Usagi and Mamoru. Before them Sailor Starlights and their Princess were preparing to leave. Two groups of people who had been together through such ** a **hard fight were looking at each other. So much had happened since they met for the first time. They hadn't trusted each other at all, except Sailor Moon, who had insisted on them working together. And after that... they had become friends. Unbelievable but true.

It was time to say goodbye. They knew they won't see each other again.

"Thank you for everything" - Princess Kakyuu smiled lightly, addressing Sailor Moon particularly. Usagi smiled back, but looked absent-minded, sunk in herthoughts. - "You did so much for us."

"We'll be friends forever" – Rei sent a wide smile to Yaten. - "Won't we?"

Haruka frowned and laughed disdainfully. Michiru elbowed her in the ribs, hissing with warning. Haruka cleared her throat.

"Oops. I'm really sorry. I didn't meant to..."

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Just hold yourself. We're finished for the moment."

"Okay."

Rest of the Senshi giggled. Haruka was known for her unwelcome attitude to Starlights, especially Seiya.

"Goodbye" – said Makoto, waving her hand. Minako sniffed.

"Goodbye" – answered Starlights in unison. - "Take care of yourselves."

Usagi shivered. Tears started building in her eyes. Seiya looked at her with unspoken request, but she refused to look back at him. Her body stiffened. She gulped.

"We have to go" – Yaten pulled Seiya's sleeve.

"Odango..." - pleaded Seiya.

Usagi shook her head, still gazing at her feet. Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder, but it seemed not to comfort her at all. She didn't even lean towards him.

"Usagi" – whispered Rei softly. - "You should say goodbye to them..."

Usagi raised her head at last. Her eyes were full of shiny tears, reflecting her soul so honestly. Rei stepped back in shock. She knew Usagi so well, better than anyone did. She realized something was going on... something she didn't notice before.

She knew that look in Usagi's eyes. That wasn't the look of sadness caused by making someone unhappy and hurt. That wasn't the look of sorrowful farewell.

That was the look of neglected child devoid of love and care. That was the look of someone losing his most precious thing. That was the look of someone dying inside.

"Eh?" - Haruka looked at them suspiciously. - "What's on? I feel something bad in the air."

"Err... nothing in particular..." - answered Rei quickly. - "You know, Usagi-chan is so fond of Starlights that she can't let them leave so easily."

Everybody laughed with understanding.

"Odango..." - Seiya stepped towards her. - "Take care of yourself. I..."

He closed his eyes and held back the words he wanted to say. It was hard anyway. Why to add more hardships to himself?

"Just take care" – he sighed. - "We're be friends forever, right?" - he winked to her, smiling boyishly.

And then he caught her eyes.

There was neither "I'm sorry" in her eyes nor "Please forgive me". There was something... something that made him gasp with disbelief. He lost his balance and Taiki had to support him.

"Odango..."

"Seiya" – Taiki squeezed his arm. - "We don't want to stay on that rooftop forever, do we? Let's make for Kinmokusei."

"Yes" – he nodded, but his eyes still fixed on Usagi, standing amongst her friends, looking so lonely he has never seen her that way before. Except that one single moment she opened to him on that rooftop and burst out with tears, crying for the man standing now by her side.

"Let's go."

The Three Lights and their Princess stepped to the edge of the roof and gave the last smile to the sobbing Earth Senshi. And then Usagi started to cry.

She just stood and cried, rubbing her eyes with fists like a child, tears streaming down her cheeks, making wet points on her school uniform. The way she cried made everyone's heart wrenched. All her friends leant to her, offering handkerchiefs and comforting embraces. Only Rei stood silent as if she wondered what to do... interfere or not?

"Shhh, don't cry, I'm with you" – Mamoru clasped her and stroked her hair. But she snatched and still cried, even louder.

"Usagi-chan, what's going on?" - Ami pleaded with care. - Why are you so desperate?"

"Odango!" - Seiya exclaimed and ran towards her, but Haruka stepped in his way.

"Leave her alone."

"But...!"

"Seiya, what are you doing?" - Taiki asked angrily. - "Come on!"

"No, I can't leave, not before I know what makes her so sad!"

"You can't help it anyway" – Yaten shrugged his shoulders. - "You're leaving, right?"

"We have to go" – Haruka grabbed Usagi's wrist. - "Will you say goodbye to him or not, we're leaving."

"No!" - the answer came quickly through sobs. - "I... I..."

"Why? You have us! Your friends! Let Starlights leave with smile! What's going on with you? What's wrong with you, Usagi?" - Haruka shook the fragile arm impatiently.

"You!" - Seiya screamed, trying to escape Taiki's grasp. - "Leave my Odango alone!"

"She is not 'your Odango'!"

Seiya collapsed.

"I know... But leave her alone anyway!"

"Look at me – Haruka raised Usagi's chin with her palm. - "Look at me!"

The big, desperate sapphire orbs fixed on her own greenish ones. Haruka looked deeply into them, into her Princess' heart and soul. She stepped back with surprise.

"You... I can't believe it! Shit! After all that we've been through..."

"Haruka-san, please stop..." – Mamoru tried to interfere, but she didn't listen to him at all.

"After all that we've been through you fell for him, damn it! YOU FELL FOR HIM, DIDN'T YOU!"

Everybody froze, the words werefloating in the air, dripping into ears and minds. She fell for him? There was no need to explain who was 'she' and who was 'him'.

Mamoru blushed, then grew pale. Usagi's cry calmed down a little, small sobs shaking her arms. Minako knelt down, staring at the scene with daze.

"Wha... What?"

Makoto scratched her head.

"Oh my. Oh my." - she couldn't say anything more.

Taiki let go of Seiya's hand.

"Princess" – he turned to Kakyuu knowing Seiya will not listen to him. - "Please do something."

But Kakyuu only shook her head and watched the scene in front of her with sorrowful, compassionate eyes.

"Do something!" - Haruka screamed madly to Mamoru, Michiru, Rei and others. - "Do something!"

And then she reminded something.

There was an aqua-haired girl crying her green eyes out, standing amongst her family. Her father slapped her in the face before he slammed the door. Her mother sat at the armchair, wringing her hands in despair. "How can you do this to us?" - she cried. - "We wanted you to marry a nice young man... And you brought with you that... that... something." That 'something' was of course Tenou Haruka, the reason of all this. She made Michiru's parents extremely mad and concerned about their daughter's future. But Michiru left her family behind... And has never regretted.

"Forgive me, Princess" – Haruka mumbled and bowed. - "I have no right to stop you. Follow your heart."

She turned back and grabbed Michiru's hand. They smiled to each other. The rest of Senshi was astonished.

"Bye" – Haruka waved her slack hand. - "I hope you Starlights rebuild your planet soon. Farewell."

"I'm sorry!" - Usagi shrieked. - "Haruka... Seiya... Mamoru... Everyone... I'm so sorry!"

"There is nothing to be sorry for" – Haruka said. - "If your heart chose him... We can't help it, right? Even if we wanted to prevent you from any unhappiness."

"Well" – Mamoru coughed, trying to hold back tears building in his eyes. - "Usako, do you mean... I have to say goodbye to you?"

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry Mamoru!"

His hands were shaking, but he didn't lose self-control.

"Hm...well... it is rather surprising, you know. You didn't tell anyone... not even me..."

"I thought everything will be alright! I really did!"

"So... you don't love me?"

"I love you, Mamoru, but as a friend... I realized it after... after..."

"What about Chibiusa?"

"Chibiusa is okay" – Setsuna interjected. - "As far as I know, she is alright."

"What?" - everybody got an extra hit of surprise. - "How this could be?"

Setsuna fell silent, but it was very meaningful silence.

"Wow" – Yaten giggled. - "Congratulations, Seiya."

"Eeh?" - Seiya looked at him with 'I-don't-understand' eyes.

"It is said Chibiusa is Usagi's future daughter" – Yaten winked.

"Yyy... Wha..." - Seiya's face turned all red. - "What do you mean?

"I think you know what I mean" – laughed Yaten.

Mamoru turned back. No one stopped him. Everyone turned their gaze away as he made for downstairs. Rei jumped up and followed him.

Seiya approached Usagi.

"Odango" – he said softly. - "Is it... is it truth?"

"Of course it is!" - she cried straight into his face. - "Seiya, I love you! Didn't you really know?

"Odango!"

He leant towards her and kissed her. Her lips were salty from tears, soft and submissive. He breathed in short gasps, embracing her tighter and tighter, totally sunk in deep, passionate kiss. She leant backwards, letting her hands go through his ebony hair.

"Wow" – Haruka murmured. - "I have never thought our Odango-Atama is such a hot girl."

"Shhh" – Michiru whispered. - "Everyone let's go. Let them be alone."

And they left.

The setting sun lighted upon the couple sharing their first kiss.

THE END.


End file.
